


two peas in a pod

by EmeraldRoses



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, dumbass is repeated like 989984758374 times ok, for later chapters, only rated m for later chapters btw, other characters included but not the main focus, poor roommates au, possible other canon/canon relations not sure yet, swearing involved in this!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldRoses/pseuds/EmeraldRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school is over for our favourite pair of idiots. Now it's time for college, and it's time for them to move along with the world. But what entails of that?</p>
<p>[slight AU from the timeline - set in the future, after high school! main focus is kagehina, but other pairings may be included later on!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Onward in Life

“Ne, Kageyama.”

“What?”

“Do you know where you’re living?”

“…what.”

“I mean—after high school! ‘Cause, like, I mean—“

“Dumbass, I know what you mean.”

“So do you know?”

“…not yet.”

“…neither do I.”

“I haven’t gotten a job yet, either.”

“Oh! I haven’t, either!”

“That’s not exactly something to be happy about.”

“Oh… I guess so.”

…

“Ne, Kageyama.”

“ _What_?”

“Do you want to live together?”

“Excuse me?”

“Live together! I mean—if we live together, then then, we could go to the same college! And we could be partners even then!”

“Dumbass Hinata! Why would I want to live with you?!”

“You don’t have to yell!”

…

“I’ll… live with you.”

**                           **                           **                           **

 

That conversation had taken place only a year ago. Something that neither Hinata nor Kageyama could really comprehend. It seemed like it had just happened yesterday, just like the rest of their high school life. But here they were, graduating from Karasuno High School after their third year of being there. In truth, it was hard for them to believe that they were _actually_ graduating. Both of them wanted to stay there at Karasuno for the rest of their lives, with their one and only true team from their first year. They missed their family, despite keeping in touch with them.

But just like their senpai before them, it was time for them to move on from high school and move into the bigger world at hand—

_College_.

Neither of them had really thought about what college they wanted to go to before, and they still had no idea by the time they’d graduated. All they wanted to do was play volleyball. Hinata was thinking of possible going to the same high school that Nishinoya and Tanaka went to. Kageyama was thinking of going to the same one that Oikawa had gone to.

This was their problem. What would they do?

“Kageyama! What about this college? Their team is really good!” Hinata shoved a pamphlet under Kageyama’s nose, pointing at it in nowhere in particular.

“Yeah, but the team that Oikawa-san was on is probably better.” Kageyama shifted his eyes back to the other pamphlet that he had in his hands.

“Feh!” the short one set the pamphlet down and quickly grabbed another one, scanning through it. “Why are you always so obsessed with Oikawa? If I didn’t know it was about volleyball, I’d say you were in love with him…”

“Dumbass Hinata!” Kageyama grabbed the other’s head and pushed it down, causing him to groan out in pain.

“That hurts!!”

“Good!”

Hinata visibly pouted, big round eyes peering up at Kageyama. With how puffy his cheeks appeared, Kageyama was surprised he could still even see the kid’s eyes.

They were only 18—yet they were being thrown into the world head-first.

At least they had each other.

Right?

**                           **                           **                           **

The two finally settled on a college. It was actually one that no one they knew had gone to, nor going to at the moment. It meant a fresh start, with new faces, new friends, and new open doors for them.

They were both going into different majors.

Kageyama was going for a science major, and Hinata was going for a major in art, more specifically in drawing.

Both the both of them still wanted to play volleyball with the strongest passion in their hearts. And that’s what they were going to do.

The very first day of school, they ran as fast as they could (turning it into a competition—which, Kageyama had one this time) to the sign up booth for their college’s volleyball team. They signed up as quickly as they could, and when they wrote their names down, the people at the booth seemed to recognize them after a moment.

“Hey! You’re Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou! I remember you guys from Nationals last year!!” the guy at the booth seemed rather enthusiastic about it, which sort of startled Kageyama at first. On the other hand, Hinata was beaming with pride and happiness was practically slipping from his being. They thanked the guy for recognizing them, before moving off to check in and get their schedules.

Upon getting to the desk for receiving their schedules, the girl sitting there looked a bit confused at their forms. “Oh—it doesn’t look like you two were placed in dorms. I can go get—“

“There’s no need for that,” Hinata interrupted her rather happily. “We’ve got an apartment!”

“Oh,” the girl seemed a bit surprised, as at this college most students lived on campus rather than off. “Well, no matter. Welcome to Kinjama!”

“Thank you.” said the two in unison, Kageyama keeping his poker face tight and Hinata giving a wide smile. They walked away from the booth, looking at each other’s schedules and seeing if they had any classes together.

They only had one class together, a noon class on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays that was about literature. They both knew they were _doomed_ for that class. In high school, both Kageyama and Hinata did horrible at the subject. They hated it with a passion almost as strong as their passionate love of volleyball. (But they were probably exaggerating upon saying that to themselves.)

Since none of their classes started until the following Monday, as it was a Friday that day, they decided to go ahead and get situated in their apartment. They’d only just gotten it for the both of them, and they had looked at it and put their boxes into it. Now all they had to do was unpack.

**                           **                           **                           **

“Dumbass, I said put that over _there_ , not **there**!”

“Ugh! You need to _point_ where you’re talking about, Kageyama!”

Kageyama gave an exasperated sigh at Hinata’s complaint and rolled his eyes. “Remind me again why I even agreed to live with you…”

There wasn’t really an answer to that that either of them could give. It had sort of just… happened. Not that either of them were exactly _complaining_ about it. Sure, they complained about each other **to** each other, but it wasn’t like they hated each other anymore. They pretty much learned how to deal with each other and handle each other better through their three years of working together in high school.

“Ne, Kageyama.”

“What is it, dumbass?” Kageyama pulled back from the box he was unloading, holding various shirts and pairs of pants in his arms now.

Hinata, who was standing on a little step-stool in order to put up their few items of dishware, smiled over at him. “I think I’m glad that we moved in together.”

Kageyama was going to audibly sigh, but he just let it out quietly through his nose, his chest rising and falling with it. After he set the clothes down into one of the drawers in their dresser, he suddenly turned to Hinata, glaring. “What do you mean you _think_?!”

“ _That_ ’s what I mean!!”

“Dumbass Hinata!!”

“Stupid Kageyama!!”

Kageyama just huffed and turned to his box, continuing to empty it out, a bit agitated now. But after a few minutes, he glanced over at Hinata working, and let the corner of his lips tilt up in the slightest. _…I think I’m glad I moved in with you, too, dumbass._


	2. First Night Jitterbugs

It wasn’t like they’d never slept together before. At their training camps they would always sleep next to each other in close proximity, but maybe it was just… _different_ now that this wasn’t volleyball related, and the fact that they’d be doing it almost every night for a few years. Or at least, until the both of them would be able to afford either a bigger apartment, or apartments for themselves.

“Stop moving.” Kageyama grumbled into his side of the pillow. Hinata’s hair brushed against the back of his neck, and it made him shiver unintentionally. “Dammit, I said—“

“I know, I know! But I’m trying not to fall off the edge of this thing.” He puffed his cheeks out, looking back over his shoulder at the black-haired male, his eyes pouting for him.

Kageyama rolled his eyes, turning back to the wall that he was facing. Their backs were pressed together, which wasn’t exactly a good idea. Both were sort of curved, so they weren’t exactly pressed straight against the others.

This was getting on Kageyama’s nerves. He hated this position, and it was hurting his back to stay like this. He wanted to straighten himself out, but he knew he would end up pushing Hinata off the bed. Maybe that wasn’t such a bad idea…

Hinata shifted in the bed again, his back pushing against Kageyama’s now. He groaned a bit from the pressure and pressed one of his hands to his face, forcing himself closer to the wall.

This really was not working out.

“Ugh—Hinata, stop moving.”

“But—“

“Just stop moving, okay?!”

“Okay! Don’t yell!”

“You’re yelling, too, dumbass!”

They let out huffs of frustrated breath, before realizing that they were both being pretty loud for being in such a small room.

Kageyama took his lead then—he rolled himself over on the bed, pressing his back against the wall now. It made a significant about of room on the bed, which relieved both of them. Hinata straightened himself out then, stretching his arms forward from his body, his limbs shuddering slightly as he did. “Oh man—that feels so much better!”

“Tch. Yeah, you’re welcome.”

“Oh! Thanks, Kageyama.” Hinata turned over his should and grinned at him, to which he just ‘tch’ed again and turned his face into the pillow.

Now things were less lively than they were before. Hinata wasn’t moving as much, aside from him adjusting his side of the pillow. Which was also getting on Kageyama’s nerves.

The boy moved too much for his own good, even when he was trying to sleep, he guessed. Maybe he just could help himself, or that his body just didn’t like to sit still, which was why Hinata would move around in his sleep a lot. He figured he’d learn about that, and hopefully not in the hard way. Meaning hopefully he wouldn’t wake up to a bloody nose or a foot to the crotch. And he hoped that he wouldn’t wake up on the floor, either. Though Hinata would most likely be the one to end up on the floor with all his rolling around on the bed.

“…hey, Kageyama.” Hinata’s voice was rather low, but not quite a whisper yet.

“What?” Kageyama responded, half-asleep already. He was sure he’d end up passing out before Hinata could ask what he wanted.

“Can we cuddle?”

“Wh—dumbass, why?!” His voice didn’t get loud, but his last word did rise a bit in tone.

“Well, uh—it’d save more room, right? And I feel better holding onto something when I’m asleep. Keeps me from moving too much.”

“Are you just going to use me to steady yourself?”

Hinata rolled over onto his opposite side, looking up at Kageyama now, half of his face practically disappeared into their pillow. “Yep!”

Kageyama scowled at the ginger and sighed, reaching a hand up and rubbing his temple. He was too tired to argue with him, but he didn’t really feel like being used as a cuddle pillow. He sighed once more before just motioning slightly with his hand. “Come on…”

With a wide smile, Hinata moved in closer to Kageyama and tried to fit his small body into the other’s, which wasn’t too hard. He fit pretty easily against Kageyama’s body; almost like it was natural.

Kageyama’s heart started beating faster than usual. Why was he suddenly feeling like this? It was just dumbass Hinata. It wasn’t any big deal—so why did he feel so… so _embarrassed_ all of a sudden? His cheeks felt hot, and so did the rest of his body.

“…you’re warm, Kageyama…” Hinata’s words were sort of muffled, his mouth basically buried in Kageyama’s shirt.

He was going to make some sort of retort, but a moment later there was a quiet snore coming from Hinata’s mouth. Kageyama peered down at him, scowling some, before it faded and he sighed quietly through his nose. Maybe the two of them were just completely nervous about everything. Moving out, starting college, being on their own now. Of course they’d have support… but life from now on would be hard.

With another sigh from his nose, Kageyama closed his eyes and let himself slip into sleep. The last thing he remembers is the scent of Hinata’s hair—the dull smell of shampoo and sweat.

**Author's Note:**

> so i got this lovely AU idea from tumblr!
> 
> http://ashenlungs.tumblr.com/post/96897152276/where-the-fuck-is-my-poor-as-fuck-roommates-au
> 
> thought i'd try my hand at it, and hopefully i've done good! sorry if this was a bit boring. thanks for reading!!


End file.
